Stolen
by Kiya- chan
Summary: what happens when Mizuki is taken and Izumi has to figure out who has taken her? Will she survive? Will he beable to save her, or will she be lost from him forever? Stolen fromlaila, rewritten, by me!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Yeah it's me again. I've also taken on Stolen! Yeah! Stolen was originally laila and her wolf's story. The first chapter is much like the original. I'm working on the second chapter. Both of them will be closely related to the originals, if not the original. Some credit definitely goes to laila and her wolf. She had great vocabulary. I'm sorry if it's too much like the original I promise that the next one will be more diffrent from the original. Any ways here's chapter 1 hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana- Kimi or this story theme.

Stolen

CH1

His life. Not something he enjoyed talking about. Ever since that day his life had become a living hell. His father. Never a topic that was spoken about through his mouth. His home was a factory of anguish ever since he was a young child. And now, the anguish that had so long been thriving, had been terminated.

Izumi Sano stood before his father's grave, clad in a black suit and tie. His brother, Shin, stood beside him as did his two closest friends Mizuki and Nakatsu. A preacher stood behind the headstone, reading a passage of goodbye to the lost one. His voice was low and dull, and it drawled on with the crowd shifting uneasily.

'Beloved father and husband' read the gravestone.

"Bullshit." Said Izumi under his breath, barely audible to anyone within a foot of him. Mizuki looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek gently. He hugged her back when a hand came on his shoulder. He turned to see Nakatsu giving him a look of reassurance that Izumi was sure he didn't need. He turned around, and with a deep breath, walked away from the man he would never again see in his life. His father, dead or alive.

That night

A florescent light shone on Mizuki's eyes, waking her up. It had been a week since the so called tragedy. She sat up, her eyes adjusting to the room's light, and looked up at her intruder. The man standing in front of her was tall, well built, and had a six pack. Although the trespasser was dressed in full black, she summarized that it was Izumi. "Sano...what...is it?" She asked wearily.

"I'm not Sano." Said the voice, deep and malevolently.

"Wha-?" But before she was able to finish her questioning, a damp cloth was held up to her mouth.

A strange smell filled her nostrils. Sweet yet strange. It took but one inhale for it to do it's job, then Mizuki fell limp in the stranger's arms.

That morning

Izumi and Nakatsu started searching at six that morning. Considering the fact that she disappeared between 2 and 5 in the morning, it was probable that her leaving wasn't voluntary. Sano's heart was racing with apprehension, as was Nakatsu's. Luckily the three of them were to go to work this morning, otherwise they would of never known she was gone. They had gone to wake her up, but she wasn't there, nor was she at work or school.

Their cell phones were lost of energy. Having called at least fifty times each and leaving innumerable messages on Mizuki's phone it's no wonder they died. The only evidence they had that somewhat pointed in the direction of her location, was a small piece of cloth found at the floor of her door containing a fingerprint and a small amount of chlorophyll.

The fact was, they were all staying in _Sano's_ house, so whoever the culprit was had to be either _extremely_ stealthy, or someone in that very house. But, each member that was currently staying at that residence had some sort of personal relationship with Mizuki; therefore they could not deduce that the suspect was anyone in that household. Without any verification as to who it could be, their search was limited to searching the town and examining the piece of cloth for further evidence, which was in no way sufficient enough for Sano and Nakatsu.

Each having strong bonds with her, they were the most agitated. They felt helpless, useless, and unworthy to call themselves boyfriend and friend to her. The only way they could help at the present time, was to keep searching.

Bright light emanated from the lamp in the jail. Its rays caught just the right angle on Mizuki's face, waking her up. Her vision blurred for a few seconds, as she examined her surroundings. All around her, no matter where she looked, a jail cell came to view. But, she was the one being held in it. A chair and a bottle of water were the only other sane things in the cell. She herself was chained to the wall, a few inches above the ground. Her feet dangled over the floor, and her hands were tightly shackled to the concrete. Her wrists ached from the shackles, and her arms were sore from holding her weight. This was like a miniature torture chamber. Being chained to the wall, above the ground, she felt as though she had sunk into the middle ages and was being held in a dungeon.

Her head felt like it was spinning, similar to the effects of a heavy hangover. It was hard for her to concentrate to figure out why she was here.

'Izumi help me.' Mizuki thought. She tried to speak but nothing came out. The words she wished to say were held in her chest, unable to breach her throat. She shut her eyes tight and tears formed under the ridges of her eyelids. She was being held captive, and she was alone. She had no clue why she was here, nor where _here_ was.

A door shut loudly, and Mizuki looked up. Before her stood a man fully clad in black with a pistol in hand. He wore a black ski mask so that she could not identify who it was. He was tall, and had a well build body, two of the reasons she had mistaken him for Izumi.

He opened the cell door, and walked towards Mizuki. She flinched when he grabbed her face and examined her. "How useful can a adolescent girl be?" Asked the man curtly. "You're an acquaintance with the Sano's, right?"

Mizuki's heart ached at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "Why would you want to know?" Asked Mizuki audaciously. Her voice had regained itself but was sore from the drugging of the chlorophyll.

The man scowled at the tone of her voice and drew his hand across her face raucously. "How dare you speak to me that way! I have your life in the palm of my hands and you show me this attitude!" Reprimanded the man. "Do you wish to die?" Mizuki returned his question with a quiet stare. "Thought so." Said the man. "Now answer my question."

He held up the pistol that had bean peacefully sitting in his hand to the center of Mizuki's forehead.

"I do." She answered softly.

"What is your relationship with them?" He asked.

"The oldest son is my boyfriend." She said.

"Really?" Questioned the man. "His father's death has left you all in a serious situation. Your boyfriend had better wise up and pay his father's debts before he has a debt of his own."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mizuki.

"You don't need to know." Said the man.

She grimaced at him as he pulled out a medium sized knife and touched the skin of her cheek with his finger. He held up the knife and sliced the soft skin slowly, drawing droplets of blood from her face. She winced at the pain and saw a trail of blood trickling down her cheek.

"For everyday you don't tell me where I can get that man's pay, you will experience bodily harm. A whip, gun, and knife are all in my capability." Said the man. "And if you truly don't know, then you had better hope that your boyfriend loves you dearly." He turned around and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him. Mizuki was left to wonder about what he said.

'Izumi, please hurry and find me!' Thought Mizuki, desperate and scared.

Izumi and Nakatsu had no idea who could have taken Mizuki. They thought of all the people they could think of that would be an enemy of some sort, but the "enemies" that they had come to know would never take it this far.

Then it hit Izumi. His father had been borrowing money from about three different people. Takeshi, Mika, and Yuki. He knew for a fact that his father was in debt to those people. And from what he could gather, they were probably the most suspicious of all people. But who was it, and why would they take his girlfriend?

All right so that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed and yada yada. Yeah I'm going to be late for work so have to go. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone! I've finished ch2 of stolen! Once again it's close to it's original, but I did change it some so it made some more sense and added a few more twists to it. Yeah I'm happy. Well hope you all enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own hana- kimi or any of the characters.

CH2

Life is such a precious thing. It's something to keep well underway and not to take for granted. It's something to keep constant and in your favor. But a group of lives in a simple world have been tampered with, and they don't know how to repair it. When you have a problem you can't fix, it's the hardest thing to deal with, especially when it has to do with the life of someone love. Having to head back to school things seemed even worse.

It's been one week since Mizuki's disappearance. Izumi and Nakatsu's worry had begun to spread throughout the school. The teachers were all extremely worried for their student. Izumi, Nakatsu, and Doctor Umeda were all the more worried than the others. These three, being the only ones knowing of Mizuki's true gender, knew how much she could tolerate, and were extremely scared for her well being.

They had hired three detectives to find her, each with their own special given tasks to do. One investigated the scene, another the fingerprints on the cloth, and another the amount of chlorophyll and how much damage it could have done to her.

Izumi and Nakatsu were both unable to concentrate in school. Thanks to their extremely close relations to Mizuki they were aloud out of school and to go back to Hokkaido if they wished.

"Nakatsu, does she have any enemies that you know of?" Asked Izumi as they sat back at his house in his room pondering the few facts they had found.

"I don't think so. Who would hate her? It's nearly impossible." Said Nakatsu.

"The only people I can even think would do this would be Takeshi, Mika, and Yuki, but I don't have any evidence that truly points towards them." Izumi sighed. "And even if it were one of them, they don't even know who she is."

"Who are Takeshi, Mika, and Yuki?" Asked Nakatsu.

"Three people that my dad was in debt to. They're people who run an illegal business. A black market." Izumi explained.

"Should we look into them?" Asked Nakatsu.

"It might do some good. Let me look into it. I might be able to find some things on them in my dad's study." Izumi decided. He looked at his hands, folded in his lap. His voice gained a deep, determined tone. "She's done so much for me. I love her so much, and I'll do ANYTHING to get her back."

Mizuki

Mizuki's body had begun to collapse. Her captor had finally released her from being chained to the wall. She now stayed on the ground, her hands shackled together. Each day, she was given a bottle of water, and a piece of bread. Although it was a small amount of food, it was all she was given, and she was grateful enough. Each day she sat quietly, hoping in her mind that her love was trying with all his might to save her. But every time her captor came to 'pay her a visit', her hopes would only grow weaker with each ounce of pain.

Her captor had two cohorts. One would watch her throughout the day. At times he looked as though he had a look of sorrow in his eyes. At other times he had a stern face, that somewhat resembled Izumi's so called 'sexy look'. The other cohort was the man who brought her food. He, no matter what time of the day, had a look of evil in his eyes.

For days she tried to start a conversation with the guard of the cell, and for days she failed. The most she ever got out of him was a short Yes or No. But she tried harder, asking about family, anything to have some sort of conversation to keep herself sane.

In the past two weeks she had been experiencing excruciating pain. She had countless cuts on her arms, bruises on her wrists, and a trail of blood on her leg, but her face had not been touched once since the day she arrived. All pain had been shown on her legs, torso, and arms. It was as if they didn't want to harm her face so they left it alone. She dreamed of being rescued by Izumi, and when she woke up, she would be filled with sadness.

On the 18th day she had been there, she took a chance. Normally, when she was given food, the man would walk in and hand it to her. Then he would watch her eat, and chain her to the wall. Today, he happened to chain her so high to where she was suspended off the ground. When he picked up the plate, and began to walk out, she took her chance.

"Hey." Mizuki called.

The man stopped, and walked back to her. He stared at her. "What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"W-when will you let me go?" Asked Mizuki.

"Excuse me?" He asked devilishly.

She took a deep breath and repeated the words to the man.

"You really are an insolent little girl aren't you?" He asked as he held her face in his hands softly. "When are you going to learn to shut up?!" He squeezed around her throat tightly, right as she lifted her right leg and drove it into his stomach. He coughed hard, and backed away from her. He gave her a glare and walked back to her. "Do that again and I can promise that you'll never be found!" He said. He walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him, leaving the stunned girl to sit in her thoughts. Once again she was dangling by her already sore wrists.

'Izumi.' she thought as tears threatened to escape. She blinked them back then took out a small bobbing pin from her sleeve. One of her captors had it on him, though she didn't understand why. 'Please hurry!' she called in her head.

Izumi

Izumi looked up to the sky. 'I thought I just-' his thoughts stopped in his head. 'My bond with Mizuki is great I know it is!' He sighed and looked to the ground. "Speak to me Mizuki." He whispered. He could of sworn he heard her calling for him. Calling out in pain, in sadness.

The sky was turning black so Izumi had no choice, but to go back to Osaka. He was blaming himself for all of this. She was his responsibility, he should of watched her closer. Now it is up to him to right his fathers wrongs. How did it all work this way? He had asked himself a few times. Shouldn't his father of finished those debts a long time ago?

"Brother!" Izumi looked up and turned around. He saw his little brother Shin running after him. "I have news about Mizuki."

"What is it?" Izumi asked impatient.

"It's Yuki." Shin started. "We just got a ransom note from him. He's been hurting her bad. Yuki's been trying to get info from her that she doesn't even know. Now he says that if he doesn't get the money dad owes he'll kill her, whether it was her fault, your fault, or nobody's fault. He has to have that money in one week."

Oo! Yeah! Sort of a cliffy. How much money does Izumi's father owe? Will Izumi get the money in time? How about Mizuki? Will she make it or will she loose too much blood and die any ways? A few of these questions will be answered next time in Stolen!

begs Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Boy am I a space case! I forgot that I finished ch3. It's been a while since I've been on line, goemn for taking so long. Well here you are ch3! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update!

CH 3 

Mizuki made sure her night guard was fast asleep before she used the bobbing pin to her advantage. Picking first her right hand from the cuff then her left she fell to the floor, weak. 'God damn it.' Mizuki thought rubbing her wrists and standing up her knees buckling. For weeks she had been planning her escape, her way of avenge. So far she didn't even have an escape plan. So far she just wanted some of the disgusting slop they were giving her. Some how she figured it could be poisoned, but it tasted like a gourmet meal at this point.

Finishing off the food she stood up and fixed her bobbing pin to fit her new lock. Opening her cell she noticed the gun on her night guards waist. Reaching out she picked it up carefully, accidentally disturbing the owner. Acting quickly she knocked him out with the handle of the gun. As he collapsed to the floor unconscious she snuck away being careful on her right foot.

Checking behind every corner she snuck around trying to figure out the place. 'I'm gonna have to play kidnapped little girl for a bit, before I find my way out of this maze.' she thought hearing footsteps. She quickly found her way back to her small cell. She hated it there, but it was the only place she was even remotely safe.

Placing the gun back on her guard she first broke both the wall shackles and sat on the floor against the wall. She hugged her knees once again scared and feeling clausterfobic. The cell was smaller then she remembered.

"Hey how did you get down?" asked a tall man. Mizuki looked up not noticing this man. He was tall with deep purple hair and green eyes. He had on a muscle shirt showing how strong he truly was. He was almost handsome, his hair ragged and mussed.

"The shackles broke." Mizuki said innocently. The man smirked at her smart alack remark.

"And you didn't try and escape?" the man asked a tad confused.

"Even if I did, how would I know where to go?" Mizuki said looking at the ground instead of the man. "Besides you guys would probably find me, capture me, and just hurt me some more. Either way you guys will most likely kill me."

"Only if your little boy toy doesn't come through with the money." the man said chuckling again. Mizuki's eyes filled with rage.

"He's not my boy toy!" she screamed standing up. The man seemed amused by her. "I love him. I know that he loves me."

"Really?" the man asked even more amused. "John let her have some free time off the shackles and don't harm her for a bit." Her original captor stood beside this new man. "She's got spunk." he turned laughing muttering something about how foolish love was.

'You'll see.' Mizuki thought with a glare. The man John didn't seem to happy about his bosses decision. 'Izumi and Mines love will bring us through this.'

That is what she thought of course. She knew how much Izumi loved her, and she loved him more then life. If she died at least she'd die for him and of a broken heart. Her heart was truly giving in on her. Love didn't even sound real any more. It seemed like a thing that was here and now is gone for good.

"Well girly." John said with a conniving voice. "It seems the boss likes you better then I thought. If it wasn't for the fact that he holds my life in his hands, I would come in there and beat you for doing what you did."

'He's faster then I thought.' Mizuki scolded herself for being so careless. "What ever." Mizuki chose to push her luck sitting against the wall looking at the wall. "Any chances of me getting a journal to write in?"

"Shut up!" John screamed his patience starting to break. Mizuki jumped at the mans raised voice. "You are still just a frightened little girl."

Hokkaido

Izumi sat at a table counting money, figuring out how much his father owned the stupid, yet smart man Yuki. He was still mad at himself for allowing his guard to be down and allowing someone to break in and take Mizuki. Now she was harmed and now he had to find one way or another and make sure that nothing went wrong. With the way Mizuki liked to run her mouth Izumi was sure they might be torturing her right now.

"Izumi honey." called his stepmother. He looked up and saw her small figure in the moon light. He sighed realizing he had been making a lot of noise again. "You should get some sleep. You don't want to die of exhaustion first. She'll be fine I'm sure. She's a strong girl, she's not as soft hearted as you think."

Izumi chuckled then started to laugh. "You act like you know her." he said dropping some money into a brief case. He had found it in the back of his own closet with a note from his father. He was surprised that he had never seen it before, though he wasn't ever home so it never really mattered to him.

"I know her better then you think." Izumi's stepmother retorted. "Now go to bed and work on this in the morning." Izumi huffed and walked passed the smaller women. He didn't care what she had to say or about his father. All that mattered to him was finding Mizuki, and making sure she was truly ok.

I'm sorry that it's so short. I am working on ch4 now and I promise to update sooner! Thank you all who are reviewing! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know I know, I took forever to update. Gomen! Well I worked really hard this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. But first I would like to thank Matsuo Miyako, Laila and her wolf, Lilac09, BlacknWhiteTsubasa. Aregato (SP) for the reviews! Now on with the story!

CH4

Mizuki awoke more comfortably for the first time in, how long had it been? She had lost count of the days, or was it weeks? She didn't know anymore. She looked around and found her usual meal waiting for her. Grabbing the plate she took a bite of the bread. It had a touch of mold on it, but she didn't care. She was still thankful for what she got. They could just starve her. Her life was in their hands, no matter what.

She looked around and saw a small amount of sun pour in from a new small window way above her. She hadn't seen the sun's light in so long. She missed laying in the sun with Sano right by her side. She sighed and looked at the glass of water on her tray. She took a sip of it.

"So you have awaken." Cooed a new voice. Mizuki looked up, but there wasn't a person at her prison cell. "Up here silly." Mizuki looked above her then rubbed her eyes. She had to be seeing things. Sitting on the small window was a boy. He had two pointed ears, green eyes, and red hair. He had two small pointed teeth that just stuck out at the sides of his mouth. He seemed to have an Irish accent.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked more curious then afraid. The boy jumped down, landing swiftly in front of her. He was tall and lean. She couldn't see how he could even fit through the small window.

"Why I am a messenger." the boys said. "Izumi Sano almost has the cash. He is in a hurry cause he only has one more day or they will kill you." Mizuki's hand automatically flew to her throat. The boy nodded. "He would like to know if you have any money to spare."

"How much?" Mizuki asked frightened even more now.

"Well he needs about $386 more." the boy announced.

"Is that all?" Mizuki asked amazed. "Well I have a place that I keep money in our room. It's-"

"Who are you talking to?" John interrupted. Mizuki whirled around to see him with a bottle of water.

"No one." Mizuki lied sitting down. "Just thinking out loud."

"I'm not stupid you know." John barked tossing the bottle up and down in his hand. "But what ever. Here." he tossed the bottle through the bars at Mizuki. "The boss said you should have this instead of the tap water." John suddenly blushed, something knew to Mizuki. "He says it can make you hallucinate."

"Hallucinate?" Mizuki repeated then sighed. 'Of course. I'll never know if Izumi is going to get me out of here.' she looked up at John who was staring at her intensely. "Can I ask a question?"

"If it's about you getting better food then no." John growled.

"It's not about that." Mizuki said calmly looking back down at the ground. "I just wish to know if you have heard anything from Izumi yet. I miss him so much."

"Nope." John said bluntly. "All we know is that he's doing his best to get the money to get you back. Though our boss has, luckily for you, changed his mind about killing you. He sees how much Sano cares for you so instead he's gonna marry you. Or I'll get to marry you. He thinks that'll hurt him more."

"You bastards!" Mizuki screamed without thinking. She stood up throwing the bottled water back at him. "I'd rather die."

"We know." John cackled. "Have fun princess."

Mizuki was both mystified and pissed. "Wow that was close." the boy said coming from the shadows. Mizuki jumped seeing the boy again.

"I thought you were just an hallucination." Mizuki said numbly.

"Well think again." the boy said pinching Mizuki to show he was real. "Now you were about to tell me where you hide some spare money."

"Well in a purse under my mattress in the dorm." Mizuki explained. "I learned that I needed to keep spare money for just in case. So I started keeping spare cash in that purse, so that I wouldn't have to go to the bank when I ran out of money."

"I see." the boys said writing this down. "I'll let Izumi know right away. Stay alive!" and just as fast as he appeared he disappeared. Mizuki rubbed her eyes. That boy had been right in front of her. The she remembered what John had told her. She really hoped it wasn't true. How she hoped that Izumi really did have the money.

Izumi

Izumi sat in his room. He didn't sleep at all. He had been trying to find a way to get the last bit of money. Izumi was so flustered. And what was with a suit case of money doing in his closet? He didn't understand. Things were happening to fast for him.

Then he would think of how scared Mizuki must be. Alone. Being tortured, being kept in a small dark cell. Izumi laid on his bed. He pictured Mizuki's smiling face. Oh, how he missed her so much. Izumi closed his eyes, falling asleep slowly, but surely.

"_Izumi…" someone sobbed. Izumi looked around. He was in a dark room, a small window high above him. He looked around then found Mizuki shackled to the wall. "Remember. Try to remember my secret hiding place."_

"_Secret hiding place?" Izumi questioned. Mizuki didn't answer, she only started to move away from him. He tried running after him, but he couldn't catch her._

_Suddenly he was in a different place. He looked around, finding himself in his and Mizuki's room. "Why am I-' Izumi's thoughts were cut off when he saw Mizuki sneak in with a purse. He tried to touch her, but his hands went right through her. Izumi watched her, seeing himself laying on his bed taking a short nap. His hair was a rats nest and in his eyes._

"_Good he's still asleep." Mizuki whispered to herself. She opened the purse and pulled out a wad of money. She lifted her mattress and placed all the money under it._

"_What are you doing?" nest hair Izumi asked, looking at Mizuki with a mustachios look._

"_N- nothing." Mizuki lied, smiling sweetly as she dropped her mattress softly._

'_What does this mean?' Izumi asked himself as his vision disappeared._

"Izumi!" called Mrs. Sano from down stairs. Izumi slowly opened his eyes, then blinked several times. "Izumi phone call!" Izumi sat up slowly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Nice to finally talk to you Mr. Sano." a deep, dark, and gloomy voice said on the other line. "As you know the dead line is coming up Mr. Sano."

"Yes." Izumi said with rage.

"Oh, and don't worry." the voice said with a chuckle. "Your girlfriend is fine. A couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing more. As for the punishment, if we don't get our payment, well we wont kill her."

"What?" Izumi was shocked.

"She's got a lot of spunk." The voice laughed. "She is definably a keeper."

"No!"

"Oh, yes." the voice said with a malicious laugh. "You have two days left. Better hurry or you'll see your girl marry another." Click.

Izumi was dumb struck. He hung up the phone then remembered his dream. 'Could it truly be?' he asked himself. 'Is Mizuki trying to tell me something?' he looked at the clock then picked a jacket. 'Only one way to find out.'

Mizuki- next day

Mizuki sat in a dark corner of her cell. Though her lunch had been brought to her, she didn't feel like eating. She just wanted to give up. She felt as though she had nothing to live for. Izumi wasn't there for her. He wasn't coming.

"I thought you loved me!" Mizuki muttered to herself. She looked at the ceiling. "You said you'd protect me! I miss you so much." Tears fell down her face. "I love you so much."

"If you love him so much." came her guards voice. "Then why give up? You really haven't eaten much in the past few days, even of what we give you. And the way you waste your water you'll get dehydrated. If you love him, shouldn't you live for him?"

"Why do you care?" Mizuki snorted. She dried her tears and gave him an evil smirk. "What if it's been a one sided love the entire time. He could have someone else in his life now."

"Don't say that!" the guard ordered. Mizuki was taken back by the guards sudden out burst. Mizuki messed with her hair while the guard when on. "If you die here, then you will never know how he truly feels."

"But I'm scared of the answer."

"You can't let your fears get in the way of things you care for." Mizuki stared at the guard, sitting in the shadows, curiously, his mouth being the only thing of his face Mizuki could see.

"Why do you care?"

"I care." he said a small smile reveling it's self.

'That smile.' Mizuki thought, her eyes growing. 'It seems so familiar. Why?' Then Izumi popped into her head, smiling down at her. 'Who is this man?'

Well I hope it's not too much of a cliffy . Dodges a rock from BS's rocket launcher. That was close. Rubber chicken hits Me in the head

BS: Well hope you'll join us for the next chapter! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I think this is the first time I've updated in this short amount of time, in how long? Anyways I hope you all enjoy it! So here it is, the next chapter! Yeah!

CH 5

Izumi stepped off a small plane and called a taxi. He told to go to Osaka High. While in the car he saw places he and Mizuki had gone. Some memories swept into his head. Mizuki's smiles, her kisses after they admitted their feelings. Her getting mad at him even made him giggle now.

As the taxi stopped in front of Osaka he paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. Outside Nakatsu and Kayashima were waiting for him. "Hey, man what's with the emergency visit?" Nakatsu asked.

"Do you have my key?" Izumi asked ignoring Nakatsu's question. The bleached haired boy nodded holding out a golden key. Izumi took it and headed strait for the dorms. No one spoke, it seemed like no one breathed either. About half way to the dorm Izumi finally explained feeling his friends eyes stare at his back. "Ok, I had a really weird dream. I saw Mizuki putting money under her mattress. I don't know for sure if it's true, but I have a feeling it is."

"That's strange." Nakatsu blurted. Izumi nodded and sighed trying to think things through. The worst thing that could happen is that there isn't any money. No, that wasn't the worst thing that could happen, Izumi thought.

'The worst thing is that if there isn't any money, then I just wasted a whole day.' Izumi scolded himself. His eyes glazed evil, like he was possessed by a demon. Kayashima seemed uneasy and backed away from his friend a bit.

Mizuki

Mizuki sat in her cell. She had found a shard of glass from a plate that she had purposely broken the other night. The guard that she had been talking to had touched boundaries he shouldn't of. He talked like he knew her, like he knew what was best. She knew the truth though. They wanted to see her heart break even more when she found that Izumi really wasn't coming for her.

She took the glass and ran the sharp edge across her fingers. She watched as blood trickled down her palm then her wrist dripping onto the cell floor. She licked her wound, then watched the blood drip down again. She knew she didn't cut it deep, though the pain helped.

Her mind cleared as she watched the blood drip almost in perfect time, as a clock would click away the seconds. Looking at the glass she had used, she decided to keep it. If worse came to worse, she could kill herself. She still would rather die, then marry someone other then Izumi Sano, the only love of her life.

"What are you doing in there?" question john, coming by to do his usual check up. Mizuki rested her cut hand on her knee and sneered at him. When he saw her blood drip his eyes seemed to swell. Mizuki thought that if this was one of those Saturday morning cartoons his eyes would of popped out. "What the hell happened?" he asked opening the door to her prison. He took her hand and looked it over.

"Why does it matter?!" she pulling her hand from his. "It's not like you care."

"I do." John protested.

"If you cared you'd release me!" Mizuki spat in John's face. Rage consumed her, her eyes dark. She seemed out of this world now. John couldn't stop himself any more. He leaned in real close and took over Mizuki's lips. Mizuki couldn't believe him! Her eyes grew wide and fierce. With her injured hand Mizuki slapped John across the face to get him off her, leaving a trail of her blood.

"What did you have to do that for?" John asked his eyes sad. "We were in the middle of a perfect kiss."

"A kiss that you well do not deserve." Mizuki said with more venom then a rattle snake. John sneered and stood up backing away from her. He dropped some bandages for her then locked her cage up once again, leaving her alone again.

Mizuki only looked at the bandages. Her brown eyes twinkled with new excitement. John's kiss had been hard, and yet full of passion. She didn't get it. Why would she feel even the slightest bit aroused by such an asshole? Yet an emotion had been awakened deep inside herself, one that she hoped would die soon.

Izumi

Izumi lifted up the mattress and sure enough, there were several wades of money. "Holly shit!" Nakatsu all but shouted seeing this. "I didn't think-"

"Well neither did I." Izumi sighed picking up some money and counting it. "It's like she saw this coming and was prepared. There's enough to pay for half of her ransom."

"Really?!" Kayashima and Nakatsu asked more shocked that Mizuki would never tell them about it.

"She did say she has a bank account." Kayashima brought up, thinking. "Maybe she was slowly taking some money out just incase, so that she wouldn't go broke again and have to work. After all she was working hard to keep you from worrying."

"Huh?" Izumi looked at Kayashima questioningly. He didn't understand.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't see it." Kayashima said amazed. "You see. She told me that she didn't want to have another job, because you seemed to worry, then that worried her. She didn't want to get mixed up in that anymore so she was going to think of another way to do things. I guess she had another job after all."

Izumi seemed to think for a while. He didn't understand how she could have so much money and not work. Though there was that time that she said she was… That was it. Izumi remembered of when Mizuki would tell him that she was going to some Karate practice, that could be when she had a job.

"What ever." Izumi said not wanting to think of that right now. "I really need to get back. If I have the money then I should get back and save my Mizuki."

"Why not stay the night." Nakatsu asked with a sad smile. "After all you have tomorrow right?" Izumi looked at his friend confused. "I want her back as bad as you do Izumi, but it's getting late. I think Mizuki will be fine this one last night." Izumi looked at his two friends, he wasn't too sure about the idea.

Yuki

"Boss." John said in a pissed mood. "It seems that Izumi Sano has found the last amount of money he needs to pay for Mizuki, and his fathers debt." Yuki sneered with pleasure.

"Well, John." the boss said. "Guess you wont get what you want after all."

"Yuki, sir." a small petite girl bowed at the entrance at the door. Yuki beckoned her in and she stepped forward. "The young girl has cut herself again. It seems she is about to give in."

"I'll check on her." John volunteered. Yuki smirked again, his black greasy hair shimmering the slightest of light.

"Go ahead." Yuki said softly. As John started for the door Yuki spoke again. "And John, if you as lay one wrong finger on her, I'll have to kill you."

"Of course." John sighed with other thoughts in mind. He walked out of the room his gray eyes glistening with evil and his lips twitching, wanting to meet HERS. As he walked on to her prison, her cage, he thought of the videos he recorded of her, when she was changing. He had a few maids and seamstresses start on the perfect wedding dress for her. Though Mizuki didn't know it yet, she would soon enough.

As John neared Mizuki's cage, her prison, he heard her, making some kind of noise. He couldn't describe it. Was it sobbing? He listened closely, he heard someone's voice.

"Don't cry." the voice said. John couldn't place who it was talking. He had an Irish accent. "Izumi will be here for you tomorrow. It's not like he's completely forgotten about you."

"But, he'll-" Mizuki sobbed trying to catch her breath. "He'll stay at Osaka for a night-" she sobbed again, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. "And not come strait for me?"

"Well." the boy stopped and sighed. "It's not like that at all Mizuki."

"Just go!" Mizuki all but screamed pretty pissed. "I don't care any more! Just go!"

"Ok." the boy said, and he was gone just like that. John smirked, he had her now, she was his.

'Great!' he thought coming around the corner. "I hear you were cutting yourself again." Mizuki looked up and dried her tears instantly. Using the palms of her hands she whipped what was left on her cheeks and glared up at him. "Now don't be that way. I only came to patch you up."

"I don't want to be patched up." Mizuki hissed, not in the mood for him to be around. Why don't you send someone else."

"You better watch it Mizuki- Chan." John hissed back, unable to help his temper. He opened the door and stepped in closing the iron gate behind him. He reached out for her and she jerked back, as if his touch would poison her. John only sighed and pulled back his hands. He looked Mizuki strait in the eye. Her chocolate eyes seemed to captivate him so. Mizuki tried to look away, but John's gray eyes kept her locked in. He reached out again taking her hand gently in his. "If Sano does come for you, he wont want you that banged up." He closed his eyes as if to let Mizuki off a spell.

Mizuki looked down at Johns pale hands on hers. He looked careful at her wrist and took out some gnaws (sp). He rapped her wrist tight, but not too tight. Mizuki only watched, not saying a word. When he was finished John took a close look at Mizuki's eyes. They seemed more like a cream color now.

"Your eyes change colors with your mood." he noted leaning in closely. Mizuki didn't seem to move, he only looked at his gray eyes, captivated by how observant he seemed to be.

"Why do your eyes seem to be dead?" Mizuki asked staring at John's emotionless eyes. John moved back, shocked, his eyes bulging, unable to believe she had noticed this. "I can't believe that your life has been that bad. Even if you have killed people, ones who have should still show emotion. Yet every time I've seen you, no emotion shows. Not even that you care, or when you threaten to kill me."

John lowered his eyes, gazing at the ground. Then took the step he's been wanting to take for a week now. He leaned in and took over her lips forcing Mizuki against the wall, that was close behind her. Mizuki's eyes grew wide, wider then she could ever imagine. John's kiss was hard, but full of so much passion. Mizuki didn't get it. She felt herself grown and her eyes feel heavy. She half closed her eyes not knowing what to do.

'Am I aroused by this?' she asked herself coming to her senses. Lifting her hands she placed them on John's chest and shoved him away. She had tears in her brown eyes as she whipped her lips with the back of her hand. "Don't do that again." she ordered. John's eyes seemed to have life to them now. They glittered with something she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry." he said then stood up. He opened the cage door and left her be, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Izumi

It was midnight now. Izumi grew impatient. All he wanted to do was leave, yet no would let him go. They kept telling him the same thing when he would try and leave, everyone would say that he needed to rest. How could he go and get the girl he loved looking like a mess?! Izumi had not choice, he had to make them shut up, so he stayed. Nakatsu brought a bottle of Sake over for everyone to drink.

Izumi didn't touch the drink. He couldn't afford to get drunk. He couldn't afford to even stay! He decided he would only stay till everyone fell asleep. What he didn't count on is he, himself falling asleep before everyone else.

Well there you have it! I would love to thank corkey22, dont ask it'll just confuse u, laila and her wolf, unheardgoodconscience, Runa, BlacknWhiteTsubasa, and lilac09. You all inspired me so much, and the fact that I was really pissed off about some things, and upset. It really helped me write this chapter! And I know that there are probably some spelling and grammar errors, but please don't bite my head off about it. Oh and when you review please leave something a little critical other then my spelling and grammar errors, I'm a big girl I can take it.

Well I also hope you love my cliffy . Will Izumi make it and save Mizuki from a marriage to John, or will he be too late? And what of Mizuki? What are her feelings now? Find out next time in "Stolen"!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Things have been pretty hectic around here! I didn't even get to update anything during my spring break! That's how crazy things have been here. Well here is Ch6 of Stolen. Once again gomen, I didn't mean to take so long! And thank to those who have been reviewing! I'm vary grateful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana- Kimi.

CH6

Mizuki's Prov

I barely slept last night, or when ever it was. After John left all I could think about was our kiss. I don't understand. I loved it, his lips on mine. They felt so good, so warm, so- alive. I could think of nothing else, not even how much I miss Izumi. And I miss him so much.

Then when I finally fell asleep, for the short amount of sleep I got, I dreamt of Izumi. I dreamt of his kisses, how I want to feel him inside me, oh so much. I know that we aren't ready for that step, but then again maybe we are.

When I awoke John was watching me. There were two women measuring me. Outside my cell next to John was a wonderful white dress. It was strapless, with small flowers lining the top. A flower design flowed along the top of the dress all the way to the skirt of it. The skirt puffed out in a perfect motion. I loved it, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. John realized this right away.

"I thought this would be perfect for our wedding." he explained. "I think I have your size, but I thought we better measure you, just in case."

"I'm not marrying you." I hissed getting the women away from me. "The only one I will marry is Izumi. My one and only love." John closed his eyes as if thinking. Then I heard him chuckling.

"That isn't what you were saying in your dream." John said looking strait into my eyes. "You were calling him a trader. Saying that you couldn't believe he would leave you in such a hellhole. How you might as well marry me, at least I could fulfill your passion."

"You're lying." I noted right away. His eyes flickered with nothing but lies. "You only want me to give up. You think that Izumi isn't coming for me? Well I know he is!" John was shocked. I took my shard of glass and threw it at him. I just missed, by a hair! John laughed again, as if this was all part of his plan.

Normal prov, Izumi

Izumi awoke and looked at the clock. Noon. 'Wait noon!' he thought sitting up fast, his blood rushing to his head. He was dizzy for a slight second then he was able to walk. He walked around everyone and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. That nights sleep had done him a lot of good.

After going to the bathroom, he changed and left taking his small bag and money. He was going to save Mizuki now. He wasn't going to allow anyone else to marry her! As he got onto the plane he sat in first class and stared out the window, looking at the people who were preparing the plane. He wasn't too sure about being on a plane when someone out there hated him, and wanted Mizuki as well.

As the plane took Izumi gripped the arms of his chair tightly, his hand sweating, and more sweat dripping from down his face. He was so worked up, over this whole thing. And most of all he hated himself right now, for making Mizuki wait for as long as he has.

Yuki

A tall dark man stood from his chair. People quivered, even though they knew he would do nothing to them. Many people feared him, and still fears him, but he is much kinder then they think. He treats his people much kinder then anyone would think. He helps people out, but there is a price on some things.

This went especially for Takehiko Sano. He wanted money to help secretly pay for his son Izumi's tuition for school. He hated having his parents pay for it all. So he came to the one person he hadn't borrowed money from yet, the one person who would understand, Yuki Sotohawa. He borrow a lot of money and started an account for his sons collage fund, even though he knew for sure Izumi would get a scholarship to any collage he wanted.

Not to long after that Takehiko Sano died of his heart problems. He never could tell Izumi everything. Takehiko thought that he and Izumi had finally gotten closer and didn't want to ruin anything. Though Yuki knew how Izumi truly felt. Yuki could tell that the eldest Sano son knew his own father was hiding something.

Now Yuki had to go to drastic measures. He hated having John hurt this poor innocent girl, the one that not only Izumi loved, but one of her own friends loved her as well. Now he knows he doesn't need to harm Mizuki any more. He couldn't believe how easily she was ready to give up. He couldn't let her kill herself. So when ever he got a chance he would go down and sit next to her cell and tell her not to harm herself, tell her that she needed to believe in the one she loves.

John

John sat in his office. He had made it close to Mizuki's cell, so he could keep a closer eye on her. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Not since after the first week she was there. Mizuki seemed to have this power, that John just couldn't explain. She was so naïve, yet so strong in more ways.

He hated how she would change her mind all of a sudden though. One minute she would say I give up, then the next she's resisting everything fighting again. Though John had to admit that was one things he loved about her. Wait, no not love, just wanted. He wanted her so bad. He hated that Izumi, the spoiled brat, always got the perfect things. A perfect life, a great and perfect school, just about perfect grades, and a perfect girlfriend. Oh how he hated Izumi with a passion. Just once he wanted to take one of those perfect things away from him.

Standing up John walked out of his office calling forth a couple of girls. It was time to get Mizuki ready.

MIZUKI

Mizuki sat up in her cell. She heard foot steps coming toward her. She knew right away by the brisk steps it was John. She scooted back against a far corner glaring at the malicious man as he walked up to the cell door. "Well my dear." John said with his evil grin. "I have a surprise for you. Come on it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Mizuki stood up as if hypnotized by Johns eyes. When at the door John opened it and led Mizuki through a hall way then down a second one. He led her to a room where four girls were waiting. All the girls looked at Mizuki with distaste, as they saw how dirty she was.

"Here she is." John announced. "Now she needs to be ready in four hours. Got that." after a nod from all the girls John let Mizuki go, kissed her on the cheek, then left the room.

"Don't worry deary." the first girl, with long blond hair said.

"Yep we'll have you ready in a jiffy." the second girl, with medium brown hair announced with a bright smile.

"Now if you'll follow me." a third girl said. For some reason this girl caught Mizuki's eye. She seemed so familiar. She was just a bit taller then Mizuki, with short brown hair, soft brown eyes, and this quality vibe that she only got off one other person. "I'm sorry to be rude hun, but you need a shower."

"Well you try being locked up in a cell for god knows how long." Mizuki sassed as she was led to a large bathroom.

"Don't worry girls I'll take care of the showering." the third girl said smiling at the others. The others looked at her with relief, unable to be so thankful. Mizuki was pushed into the bathroom first, shortly followed by the slam of the door. She heard the lock _click_.

"What's going on?" Mizuki asked turning to the girl behind her. "I don't understand."

"That's why I'm here." said the girl who followed her in. "It's me Nakao."

"Nakao?!" Mizuki almost shouted. Nakao covered Mizuki mouth to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself earlier." Nakao apologized while Mizuki undressed behind a screen. Nakao was turned away to she could have some privacy. "I was one of the girls measuring you for that wonderful dress. Any ways I've been undercover here for a while. Izumi needed someone girly enough to be undercover so I volunteered right away." Her heard a small splash of water and knew that Mizuki was in the bath now. He turned around and saw she had pulled the curtain to hide herself.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this." Mizuki pouted looking at her marks of pain. Where she had cut herself and where John had cut her. "I'm such a mess."

"That isn't completely your fault." Nakao said pulling back the curtain. He looked at Mizuki then kneeled down beside her. "Besides these will sort of heal." he took one of her wrists and examined it like Dr. Umeda would of done. "I've been keeping Izumi sort of updated on how you've been. He's on his way. John plans to marry you before Izumi gets here, or he wants to be sweeping you out of here into a limo as Izumi arrives."

"But that's too early!" Mizuki cried pulling her wrist from him. "That's cheating. That asshole." Mizuki's words were like venom ready to kill whoever it could.

"That's why we have to stall for as long as possible." Nakao said. "Izumi will be here in four and a half hours. His plane gets in soon, but it takes a few hours to get here, to Yuki's home. You can't fly to it, so you must drive. So if we stall in here for about one and a half hours, then take forever to do your hair and get you dressed, things should go well."

"If you say so." Mizuki sighed laying back to wet her hair. And so their plan began, starting with phase one of taking forever in the bath.

Well there you have it! The last chapter is coming up! Either ch7 or ch8 will be the last ch of this story! I'm vary excited about it! Well please review and I'll try to update soon! Though it may take a while. In English we're doing this huge essay that is a requirement of all Sophomores, in high school, so I'm going to have to concentrate on that. Well till next time my wonderful fans!

Oh and one more thing. I know this is unusual, but if you are intressed in other things I have written, my sis and I are sharing a story account and I would love it if you guys would read them! The stories are "Home Again" and "Fireflies in Your Hair". Please read them and give them a shot! Review to please well see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy trying to keep up with my classes. Finals are approaching so it's a little difficult to keep up with everything. Any ways I would like to thank Librajem, henna101, and BlacknWhiteTsubasa for being so patient with me. I'm sorry it's taken so long. So to keep you from waiting any longer here you are .

P.S.

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know they can be terrible, but I don't always have time to fully check them. Please enjoy

CH 7

Mizuki was mostly exhausted, so taking forever in the bath wasn't too hard. When the other girls started banging on the door, saying that John was getting inpatient, Mizuki had to get out. She was pruned in the fingers and on her toes. It wasn't too pretty, so the maids had to wait even longer for Mizuki's skin to dry and smooth out.

Mizuki's hair was a pain to dry. Though it was still short, a lot of water drenched it. The maids also had to straiten Mizuki's hair to get it to cooperate with them. Her hair seemed to be an untamed beast.

"OW!" Mizuki growled as one maid tried to pull out a knot by force. "You work it out damn it! If John found out you were pulling out my hair he'd be mad." the maid was gentler after that.

In the back of the room one maid watched. She seemed to glare at Mizuki the whole time. It was as if she hated Mizuki with a passion or something.

Finally a half hour later Mizuki's hair was finished. The glaring maid took Mizuki into the back to get on her dress. Once in private the maid pinned Mizuki to the wall. "Why do you get him?!" she growled with pure hate in her eyes. Tears seemed to be on the brims. Mizuki only looked at her stupidly. "Why did John choose you!! He was supposed to be mine!"

"You can have him!" Mizuki shouted her cold eyes becoming normal once again. "My true love isn't him! I hate him! He tortured me and kept me here for no fucking reason! Izumi is not his father! He wont give up on me, and I refuse to give up on him any more. If you want John, you help delay things."

"What?" the maid seemed shocked. Never had anyone screamed at her like Mizuki just did.

"I don't wish to marry John." Mizuki said softly. "If you truly love him then don't help him get me."

The maid smiled. "I see why he wants you." she said letting Mizuki go. "He always did like the strong headed ones. Trying to force them to marry him. Ok I'll help, but that's just because YOU have someone else you want to get to. I'm Rona by the way."

"Ok, Rona." Mizuki smiled. "Let's be picky about which dress to choose from."

"And accidentally rune your hair while placing each and everyone on." Rona suggested. Mizuki chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Mizuki's Prov

When Nakao reveled himself to me, I was so shocked. To think he could of gotten me out of this hell whole a long time ago! I was more pissed off when he told me he'd been playing as a maid for a few days. I was torturing myself, John was torturing me.

I was truly thinking that Izumi would never come to me. I wanted to die before becoming the wife of someone else. But every time I would try and kill myself one of the stupid maids would see and tell John or Yuki. No matter what they kept my alive.

Now I'm trying on an ugly pink dress. It has frills and nothing seems right with it. It take it off as fast as possible, pink has never been my color. My hair is askew again and I pick up the last dress in the bunch. A light orange one that seems perfect for Izumi to see me in.

"This one." I tell Rona. She nods in agreement then opens the door acting as if upset with me.

"I told you not mess your hair up!" she screams at me as she carefully pulls me out of the dressing room.

"Ah, now we have to fix it!" A maid in pink says placing her hands on her cheeks.

"though that dress is simply marvelous!" Nakao says circling me. He picks it up with care at the bottom assessing whether it needs to be adjusted or not. He decided against it.

"Well that dress does look good on her." the other maids agreed. I was surprised at how easily it was to get them to think of something other then the mistakes.

"Though, now we have to redo her hair." the maid to my left whined.

"And we need to do her make- up." Nakao pointed out. I gave him a glare of death then let the maids surround me as they muttered to each other what needed to be done and with what.

John

John checked his watch. He was pacing in his office. He couldn't understand what was taking so long. Mizuki should have been ready 2 hours ago.

"Still waiting?" asked Yuki stopping by the door. John glared at his boss. "You're the one who's letting picky maids get her ready." the man chuckled then walked away.

John never understood Yuki very well. He didn't understand Mizuki either. 'She thinks Izumi isn't coming for her, yet she loves him so much.' he thought.

Yuki's Prov

John has never figured out true love. His true love is in helping Mizuki now. Yet he insists Mizuki is the one for him.

It's not like I can go against the real boss. Even though I make all the deals, John is the one behind everything. Thanks o him never showing his face, everyone thinks I run everything. But when Mr. Sano found out the truth, John had someone murder him.

"I should tell Izumi Sano everything when he gets here." I mutter to myself.

Then behind me I hear "Tell me what?" Izumi was here, right behind me.

Feeling a bit stupid I turn to him and say "The truth." we stand facing each other for a few moments. I check my watch then smile. "Follow me and I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?" he asks in a foolish voice. I can't help, but make my smile widen. I turn and start walking, I hear him follow.

Mizuki

Nakao smiles at the now ready Mizuki. She looked perfect. He had to hand it to the maids, they knew what they were doing.

Mizuki swirled in front of the mirror. She hadn't looked so cute, since Ebi made her truly look like a girl during modeling that one time. Or when the Christmas dance had arrived.

Rona went to the door and looked for someone. She groaned then shut the door. Nakao looked at her and she shook her head. Nakao looked disappointed.

"We better get you to the chapel." Rona said with despair. Mizuki whipped around to look at Rona. Shame covered Rona's face. Mizuki looked at Nakao and saw the sadness on his face.

Mizuki's smile left her face. 'Sano, I though you were coming.' Mizuki thought. Her face went from sad to pissed. 'I can't believe John was right. I should of known. I love you Izumi Sano.'

Nakao took Mizuki's left arm and Rona took her right arm. They led Mizuki slowly out the door and reluctantly Mizuki followed.

"I'm sure he's still on his way." Rona assured her. Mizuki nodded with weak attempt at a smile.

Nakao stroked Mizuki's arm with sympathy. The boy was pissed. Yuki had given his word to bring Izumi strait here. 'What's a bad guy always a bad guy.' he thought ready to punch something or someone.

Oo, almost to the end! I've almost completed the story. Will Mizuki be saved or will she be forced to marry another man? All is revieled in the last chapter of 'Stolen'! Please stay tuned. And please review


	8. Last Chapter

Hey everyone!! Man this has been a crazy weekend for me! I was going to give you all this last update for this story. For you see this is the last chapter! Yeah I finally finished it!! I'm so happy. It's been a pleasure writing this story for everyone who has been reading it. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through out this story. Thank you for all of your reviews they have helped. I hope you read my other stories. New ones are going to come up!! Well hope you enjoy this last chapter of STOLEN.

CH 8: Last chapter

"So you put the suit case in my closet?" Izumi asked following Yuki towards a church. Yuki nodded solemnly. "So the note was a fake. He doesn't forgive me for the way I selfishly acted?"

"No that note was from your father." Yuki said. "But the money is from my own pocket. When John told me his plan, well I had to do something. And it was a way for me to give you your fathers last words for you."

Izumi looked at the large church in front of him. "Uncle, why did you let John kill your own brother?"

"That's a story for another day." Yuki said looking at his nephew. "Right now you have a wonderful girl to save. She's inside right now. John is still forcing her to marry him soon. Better hurry."

Izumi didn't wait another moment. He ran as fast as he could to the front of the church. Not to his surprise two body guards stood in front. He ran to the back, and there were two more guards.

'Only one way in.' Izumi thought looking up at a window. 'It's gotta lead to the alter.' Izumi went to the side of the building finding, with luck, a set of rose vines. Finding footings and hand grips with no thorns he started making his way up.

Mizuki

"Do you John McRon take Mizuki Ashiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." John said with an evil smirk.

"Do you Mizuki Ashiya take John McRon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" the priest looked at Mizuki.

Tears stung Mizuki's eyes. She didn't want to say yes. "No!" Mizuki exclaimed, tearing her hands from Johns. "I don't want to marry you! I'm some prize you can just take you know!"

John placed his hand over Mizuki's mouth. "She's just playing." John told the priest. "Yes she does." Mizuki glared at John with such hatred. Oh if looks could kill he'd have billions of bullet holes in his body.

"If there is anyone here who believes this couple should not be banded together please speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said looking around the church.

"I do!" called two voices. Rona stepped forward. Everyone looked around for the other voice.

"Mizuki!" called out the voice. Mizuki looked up and saw Izumi standing on the balcony above the priest. "I love you! Please don't marry him."

"John, please don't do this." Rona said with tears in her eyes. "She doesn't love you."

"Nobody loves me!" John said, an evil look covered his face.

"I do." Rona said walking up to him.

While Rona distracted John, Izumi climbed down a pole. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran to Mizuki.

Mizuki took Johns hand from her mouth and ran to her love. "I knew you'd come!" Mizuki exclaimed. She held onto him like she would loose him if she let go.

"Of course." Izumi said with a sigh. "I worked as hard as possible to get here. I would do anything for you."

"Even die for her?" John asked. Izumi looked up and saw John had a gun. "No one takes my bride without a price." he fired the gun.

"No!" Rona called running in front of Mizuki. One hit, two hit. Blood splatters onto Mizuki's dress.

"Rona!" Mizuki screamed letting Izumi go. She turned and sat next to Rona. She lifted Rona's head and rested it on her lap. "Speak to me Rona." Mizuki cried.

"You deserve a happy ending." Rona muttered with heavy breaths. "Izumi loves you so much."

"Rona, you're going to live." Mizuki said tears streaming down her face. She looked up at John, who dropped his gun and fell to his knees. "Look at what you've done! She loved you! You asshole!" Behind her Izumi was already on his cell phone calling an ambulance. She looked back down at Rona. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. "Hang in there." she whispered.

"The ambulance will be here in about twenty minutes." Izumi assured Mizuki. "Is she ok?"

"For now." Mizuki said. "I don't know how long she'll hold up though." Izumi balled up his fists and stood up. With a brisk few steps he went to John. Izumi picked up the defeated dealer and held him by his color.

"Look at what you've done." Izumi told him making John look at Rona, who was slowly dieing. "You do nothing but destroy lives! You good for nothing-!"

"Izumi!" Mizuki called before Izumi could let out his rage with one large punch. "He's not worth it. Let the cops deal with it."

"She's right." Izumi told John and dropped him.

Twenty min later

The ambulance took Rona right away. The police arrested both John and Yuki. Mizuki was treated with her minor cuts and bruises. Izumi was questioned along with Mizuki and Nakao. Then all three of them were a laud to go.

"I can't believe my uncle let you get so hurt." Izumi said in the car.

"Uncle?" Mizuki and Nakao asked.

"Yuki is my uncle." Izumi said with a sigh.

"I wondered why he reminded me of you so much." Mizuki said aloud. "To tell you the truth, he is the reason why I never gave up. He would sit by my cell and mutter things about how you will come, and how giving up would be ridiculous. If it wasn't for him I would of gone insane and fallen for John's tricks."

"I guess Yuki isn't as bad as I thought." Nakao said with a laugh.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. They drove to the hospital to see Rona before they would leave for Osaka High again.

"Rona is in room 207." said a nurse. "Just down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Mizuki said with a weak smile. All three of them walked to the room. Mizuki knocked.

"Come- in." came a raspy voice. Mizuki opened the door and saw Rona lying on her stomach. "hey." she said weakly.

"Hey." Mizuki said walking to the bed. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"The- doctor- said- I'll be- up- and- going…" Rona started taking heavy breaths. "in- a- week."

"That's good." Mizuki said taking one of Rona's hands in hers. "I'm going back to Osaka today. I'll leave a contact number for you though ok. If you ever need anything, just call."

"I think- I'll- transfer- to- St.- Blossom." Rona said with a smile. "Just- so- I- can- see- you- again- Mizuki- Ashiya."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Mizuki laughed. Her smile was brighter, but still had much sadness in it. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"No." Rona said. "No- trouble- at- all."

"Get some sleep." Mizuki said squeezing Rona's hand. "I have to go, and you need your rest. I'll call when I get back ok."

"Ok."

With that Mizuki walked out of that room with Izumi and Nakao. She went back to Osaka high, cross dressing and being with her friends. After a while she heard from Rona, and she did go to St. Blossom. Her recovery went well, and they both moved on from those horrible weeks, of when they met.

Mizuki and Izumi, well they became even closer. They trusted one another more then ever, and have decided to get married once school ended.

Well there you go! Bet you thought I was going to kill Izumi or Mizuki huh. Fooled ya! Well hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I had fun writing it. Well please review on this last chapter and I'll write again!! Ya! Till next time. Kiya- Chan.


End file.
